Finite element analysis (FEA) is a computer implemented method using a numerical technique for finding approximate solutions of partial differential equations representing complex systems such as three-dimensional non-linear structural design and analysis. The FEA originated from the need for solving complex elasticity and structural analysis problems in civil and aeronautical engineering. With the advance of the computer technology, FEA has become a vital tool for assisting engineers and scientists to make decisions in improving structural design (e.g., automobile, airplane, etc.). When applying FEA in solving a physical problem or event in time domain, it is referred to as a time-marching simulation. In general, a time-marching simulation comprises a number of solution cycles. A FEA result or solution is obtained at each solution cycle as a snap-shot of the total simulation at a particular time.
As popularity of the FEA grows, the use of FEA has been adapted to simulate more complex physical phenomena, for example, fluid behaviors due to an underwater explosion. To numerically simulate such behaviors, a technique referred to as Arbitrary Lagrangian-Eulerian (ALE) based finite element analysis (FEA) method is preferably used.
A common practice for conducting numerical simulation of an underwater explosion using the ALE based FEA method is to only model a limited portion of a fluid domain due to limitation of computing resources. Element stress wave originated inside the fluid domain, as result of the blast, would get reflected at the FEA model's boundary. When the boundary is modeled relatively too close to the blast source, such stress wave reflections cause incorrect simulation results. Prior art approaches to correct this problem/shortcoming is either to enlarge the FEA model or to apply artificial normal and shear stresses at the FEA model's boundary to compensate effects of such stress wave reflections. Although the prior art approaches may reduce some effects, it cannot eliminate them. Furthermore, the prior art approaches require many ad hoc techniques that are not easy to practice.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have improved systems and methods of conducting time-marching numerical simulation of underwater explosion to avoid the aforementioned shortcomings.